


2/4/2021 - Peeping Tom-Foolery

by Princess_Josie_Riki



Series: Josie and Cragsters Cipher's Valentine Collection [4]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game), Five Nights at Freddy's, Mixels (Cartoon), Original Work, Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: Accidents, Bedroom Sex, Caught, Collateral Damage, Creampie, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Ghost Sex, Interspecies Sex, Marathon Sex, Minor Injuries, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Nudity, Orgasm, Pansexual Character, Peeping, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, hero x villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Josie_Riki/pseuds/Princess_Josie_Riki
Summary: Day 4 of Josie and Cragsters Cipher's Valentine Collection: Cragsters Max and Werner Werman aren't the only ones peeping at their girlfriend having sex with her arch-enemy. Nightmare Fredbear and Milo Toothpick wanted to get involved.
Relationships: Cragsters Max & Werner Werman, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Josie and Cragsters Cipher's Valentine Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105964





	2/4/2021 - Peeping Tom-Foolery

"Yeah!!" Cragsters Max cheered. "Did you see how awesome it was when me hit trampoline?”

"Ja, I did." Werner Werman agreed. "But it vasn't as awesome as vhen you punched zat hole in ze vall."

They begin laughing, but suddenly stop as the realization hits them. They looked at a small hole in the wall, which caused them to scream in horror.

"Cragschters Max, I can't belieffe I listened to you!" Werner yelled. "I knew I schould'ffe gone home to do some chores, but nein, "Let's wrestle zis schtupid doll, it'll be fun!"."

"But it WAS fun!" cried Cragsters Max.

"Vell, ja, but now zere's a hole in the wall!" Werner yelled. "Sure, it's ein small hole, but ve schouldn't be busting holes in valls. Josie is going to kill us for zis!"

"You mean Josie gonna kill you for this." Cragsters Max said.

"Vhat?!" Werner yelled in shock. “But you're ze vone who did it!"

"Okay, let's not blame anyone!" said Cragsters Max. "Now, how fuck are we gonna fix hole?"

"I don't know." Werner replied. "I mean, ve definitely can't pay for it because ve don't haffe any money! Unless you haffe some money."

"No." Cragsters Max said. "Besides, me no even know how much it costs to fix hole like this. Probably lots."

"Exactly," Werner said. "Vhich leaffes us vith only vone possible solution: ve fix ze hole ourselffes."

"Dude...you are genius!" Cragsters Max cheered. "Of course, fixing!"

"Okay, dude," Werner said. "In order to properly replaschter zis vall, ironically, ve must make zis hole slightly bigger."

"Alright!" said Cragsters Max.

Then, he takes out a hammer and slams it into the hole, making it bigger, much to their dismay.

"Not zat big!" Werner yelled. "Ve’re gonna need more plaschter."

"Oh." said Cragsters Max.

Then, he looks at the hole and puts his finger on it.

"You’re making it vorse!" cried Werner.

"Listen, you no tell me how to fix things and me no tell you how to boil pheasant." said Cragsters Max.

"How does zis relate to fixing ze hole?" Werner asked.

Crasgters Max shrugged and looked into the hole, only to see something in surprise.

"Oh my god!" Cragsters Max yelled. "Me broke through Josie's room!"

"Great, now Josie is really going to kill us." said Werner.

"Wait, me see her and..." Cragsters Max said before he looks closer. "...Cragsters Cipher, my evil ancestor?"

"Cragschters Cipher?!" Werner said. "Vhat is he doing here?"

In Josie's room, she and Cragsters Cipher are both naked and laying on her bed.

_ "Come on, sweetheart." _ he beckoned.  _ "I know you wanna." _

"I don't know." Josie said, nervously. "You promise you won't try to kill me?"

_ "Trust me, we may be enemies, but if I'd kill you, it wouldn't be fun." _ he told her.

Back in the hallway...

"Me not sure, but they naked." Cragsters Max replied.

Cragsters Max takes another look, but Werner stops him.

"Max, you can't schpy on zem!" Werner protested. "It's wrong!"

"Haven't you always wanted to know what our friend doing with Cragsters Cipher?" Cragsters Max asked. "What she does whenever she alone him, even though they enemies? And even though they have no clothes on?"

"So you don't care about vhen Josie's in danger?" Werner asks.

"Just look!" Cragsters Max yelled.

Werner sighs and looks through the hole to see Cragsters Cipher about to have sex with his arch-enemy.

_ "You ready?" _ Cragsters Cipher asks.

"I'm ready." Josie replied.

When Cragsters Cipher got close to Josie, he inserted his cock into Josie's pussy, making her cry in both pain and pleasure. Then, he starts slamming his rod back and forth into Josie's pussy as they both start moaning. Unknown to both of them, Werner was watching in shock as he blushed and his nose started bleeding.

"Oh mein gott, zey really are haffing sex!" cried Werner.

"Really?" Cragsters Max asked. "Let me see!"

Cragsters Max pushes Werner aside to see Josie Sakura and Cragsters Cipher having sex in her room. Cragsters Cipher kept thrusting his cock in her pussy while he and Josie both climaxed. This made Cragsters Cipher blush in shock as well as his non-existing nose bleeds.

"You were right," said Cragsters Max. "And Josie's...enjoying it."

He kept watching his ghouslish ancestor bang his girlfriend for a while as Werner waited impatiently. Then, Werner pushes Cragsters Max aside and watches Josie and Cragsters Cipher as they keep having sex.

"So zat's ze vay it's gonna be, eh?" Werner asked. "Vell, I don't mind at all."

Werner kept watching as Cragsters Max waited.

"Hey, guys!"

Cragsters Max and Werner Werman turn around to see Nightmare Fredbear as he approaches them.

"We gotta get to the park," said Nightmare Fredbear. "The ice cream truck hit a tree and there's ice cream everywhere!"

"Awwww!" Cragsters Max whined.

"Max, please!" Werner said before turning to Nightmare Fredbear. "Nightmare Fredbear, dumbass here hit ze vall."

"Me hit wall?!" Cragsters Max yelled, offended.

"See?" said Werner. "Und plus, ve saw Josie Sakura getting laid."

"You no believe who she having sex with." Cragsters Max added.

"So, you’re peeping?" Nightmare Fredbear asked in concern.

"Josie with Cragsters Cipher!" Cragsters Max said.

"What?!" Nightmare Fredbear said in anger. "Her arch-enemy?! Why that disgusting rapist! Oh, when I get my hands on him-"

"Voah, voah, voah, zis hole is for me und Cragschters Max." said Werner.

"We'll see about that." said Nightmare Fredbear.

He pushes Cragsters Max and Werner Werman aside and looks into the hole to see Josie and Cragsters Cipher, who are still having sex non-stop as they both climaxed several times. The nightmare animatronic became shocked as he saw that Josie was enjoying it. As he kept watching, his nose started bleeding (despite being a robotic entity) as his face turned slightly pink.

"Oh my god, she really is having sex with Cragsters Cipher." said Nightmare Fredbear. "And it looks like..."

Back in Josie's room, Josie and Cragsters Cipher kept going and going and going.

"Oooooooooh, Cipher!" Josie moaned.

_ "Ooooooh, I think I'm cumming!" _ Cragsters Cipher yelled lustfully.  _ "Here it comes!" _

Nightmare Fredbear becomes surprised while he still watches through the hole.

"Holy shit, here comes a creampie!" said Nightmare Fredbear.

"Let me see!" Cragsters Max yelled.

"Me first!" Werner added.

"Back off!" yelled Nightmare Fredbear. "I saw it first!"

Then, Cragsters Cipher's cock shot a load of semen into her pussy, making them both sigh. Nightmare Fredbear was watching the whole thing through the hole as he blushed.

"Cipher, I wanna do it again!" Josie begged.

_ "Whatever you say, babe!" _ Cragsters Cipher obliged.  _ "There's plenty more where that came from." _

Cragsters Cipher continues thrusting his cock into her pussy as she keeps moaning. Back at the hallways, Nightmare Fredbear continues watching. A few minutes later, Cragsters Max taps on Nightmare Fredbear's shoulders.

"Time's up, Fredbear." said Cragsters Max. "It my turn."

Nightmare Fredbear moves aside and Cragsters Max looks into the hole.

"Hello, darlings!"

The three men turn around to see Milo Toothpick, a male anthropomorphic armadillo clad in pink feminine clothing coming.

"Oh, hello, Milo." said Werner.

"Hello, Werner!" Milo said, cheerfully yet romantically. "I just wanted to see what you three are up to."

"Milo, we promise not to tell your ghost brother, Sheriff Toothpick about this if you promise not to tell anyone that we're watching our friend, Josie have sex with her enemy, Cragsters Cipher." said Nightmare Fredbear.

"So, you're peeping?" Milo asked.

"Milo, you had sex with men, women, transgenders and non-binary adults." Cragsters Max said. "You pansexual playboy/porn star/prostitute/stripper/drag queen/crossdresser/supermodel/drag pageant winner."

"Hmm, I guess I could take a look." said Milo.

Then, he looks through the hole to see Cragsters Cipher still ramming his cock into Josie's pussy while they climax again and again.

"Harder, Cipher..." Josie moaned. "Harder!"

_ "You got it, sweetheart." _ he said, thrusting her harder as he moaned in pleasure.

They kept having sex while climaxing as Milo watched, sexually impressed.

"Oh, this is a lot better than having sex with my ex-boyfriend, Octavio." said Milo. "He's such a loser."

"Okay, it's mein turn now." said Werner.

"No, it mine!" said Cragsters Max.

"Oh please, I just got here!" said Milo.

"I saw a creampie, so I get to see it next!" said Nightmare Fredbear.

"Wait, you saw a creampie?" Milo asked.

"Hold on!" Werner said. "I zink I'ffe got ein idea."

Back in Josie's room, Josie and Cragsters Cipher kept fucking again and again and again for a while until Cragsters Cipher fills her pussy with cum again. Suddenly, Cragsters Cipher notices a small hole in the wall and becomes suspicious, but Josie begged for more and Cipher obliged and ignored the hole, so they did it again. He keeps pounding his dick into her pussy while they climax. Meanwhile at the hallway, Cragsters Max is drilling three more holes right next to the first one and motions Werner, Nightmare Fredbear and Milo to come here and the four men peep into each hole to watch a private show. Cragsters Cipher keeps banging Josie's pussy while they climax again and again.

"Ooooooooooh, Cipher..." Josie moans.

_ "Ooooooooooh, Josie..." _ Cragsters Cipher moans back.

Suddenly, he notices four holes on the wall, one being familiar and three being new, however, Josie didn't seem to notice. Then, he saw four eyes staring from it, much to his shock. Cragsters Max, Werner Werman, Nightmare Fredbear and Milo Toothpick become shocked as their cover has been blown.

"Uh-oh." said Cragsters Max.

"Ve're busted." said Werner.

"Let's hope there won't be a jumpscare involved." said Milo, before turning to Nightmare Fredbear. "No offense."

"None taken." said Nightmare Fredbear. "Let's hope he doesn't know who we-"

_ "Cragsters Max, Werner Werman, Nightmare Fredbear and Milo Toothpick!" _ Cragsters Cipher said with, smiling evilly.  _ "Sorry, boys, but the show is over for you! Looks like you need a good poke in the eye!" _

Then, with a snap of his fingers, four blue laser beams appear and hit Cragsters Max, Werner, Nightmare Fredbear and Milo each in the eye respectively, making them yelp in pain.

"Not my good eye!" yelled Nightmare Fredbear.

"My dead brother is going to kill me!" cried Milo.

"You worried about Sheriff Toothpick?!" Cragsters Max asked. "Werner's mom gonna nuke my existence!"

Back in Josie's room...

_ "That'll teach you!" _ said Cragsters Cipher.

"Cipher..." Josie said. "Why did you stop?"

  
_ "Sorry about this, Josie." _ he apologized.  _ "There was a pest problem, but I took care of it personally. Now then, where were we?" _


End file.
